


Like What You See?

by TeenCaterpillar



Category: Tango & Cash (1989)
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Intercrural Sex, M/M, PWP, i just needed to write this okay, tit fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenCaterpillar/pseuds/TeenCaterpillar
Summary: “It took you twolong enough,” he snapped, finding Kiki staring at him, bottom lip between her teeth as she bit back a smile.  He narrowed his eyes, looking to Gabe, only to choke on his next breath.  Gabe smirked at him, lips stretched wide andred, eyes fuckingshiningunder the makeup.  Kiki started losing her battle with her smile, and Ray wasn’t going to give her, orGabe, the satisfaction after they werelate.  “Come on, we gotta talk, all of us.” He went for the kitchen, feeling their eyes on him.
Relationships: Gabriel Cash/Raymond Tango
Kudos: 14





	Like What You See?

**Author's Note:**

> What would have happened if Ray had been there _right_ when they got back? And he saw the full look?  
> They'd fuck is the answer.
> 
> I was thinking about this and then warhead_ache shared something in the discord that set a fire in me. I literally couldn't sleep till I wrote this.
> 
> Unbeta'd

Ray paced back and forth angrily as he waited for his sister and Gabe to get back. It’d been _too long_ , something must have _happened_ \--

The sound of the door opening, followed by two different pitches of giggles, broke Ray out of his ruminating. He frowned, stomping out of his room and to the front door.

“It took you two _long enough_ ,” he snapped, finding Kiki staring at him, bottom lip between her teeth as she bit back a smile. He narrowed his eyes, looking to Gabe, only to choke on his next breath. Gabe smirked at him, lips stretched wide and _red_ , eyes fucking _shining_ under the makeup. Kiki started losing her battle with her smile, and Ray wasn’t going to give her, or _Gabe_ , the satisfaction after they were _late_. “Come on, we gotta talk, all of us.” He went for the kitchen, feeling their eyes on him.

“Ten bucks says I have him undressed in his bed in less than 15 minutes,” Gabe whispered to Kiki.

“I don’t take bets I’m sure to lose,” she replied. After a brief pause, she added, “Also, ew.” Gabe laughed, watching Ray’s eyebrow twitch as they entered. He stood with his arms crossed, leaning against the counter. Ray flared his nostrils, trying not to focus on Gabe’s thick, beautiful frame, hugged by the tight dress. He didn’t even stuff the bra. It was _just his pecs_. Ray looked away, feeling how warm his cheeks were, and ignored the looks on both Kiki and Gabe’s faces. They were too pleased with themselves.

“Okay, we know the guy’s name, Requin, but we don’t have a solid address--”

“Ray,” Kiki sighed, “Can’t we just rest a moment? I just got off work. I’d like a shower or _something_ first.”

“Katherine,” he said in disbelief, “People are _looking for us_.”

“She’s got a point,” Gabe said with a stretch, dress riding up, showing off his bulge in-- _were those panties?_ “I probably should get out of these clothes,” he drawled, giving Ray a sultry smile and he pulled the scarf free, eyebrows pumping once.

“We should really focus on finding this guy--” Ray tried.

“I’m showering, either way,” Kiki said. She made her way past Ray, giving him an innocent smile. “Not like I’ll be much help to you two anyway.” Ray went red, scowling at her, but it didn’t work. She was immune.

“Should I just undress here?” Gabe asked, reaching for a strap of his dress. “Or is there somewhere a little more… _private_?” Ray swallowed thickly, his mouth dry as he breathed harshly through his nose. It was a losing battle, ignoring his growing erection, so Ray grabbed Gabe by the arm and pulled him to his room. Gabe just followed, laughing. “Ooh, so rough! Careful,” he said when Ray closed the door, posing seductively. It was obnoxious and shouldn’t have been as hot as it was. “It’s my first time,” he said, batting his eyelashes. “Be gentle.”

“Fucking--” Ray coughed, looking away. “Just change.” He grit out, sitting on the bed and running a hand through his hair. He sighed, exhaling sharply through his nose. At least soon Gabe would be in regular clothes, which was _hard enough_.

“Are you sure you want me to change?” Gabe said, extremely close. Ray’s head shot up and Gabe was above him, long wig cascading around his face. He smiled, devilish and _oh so beautiful_ , slowly dragging a fingers over the bulge in Ray’s pants. “‘Cause to me,” Gabe said, licking his lips, “It kinda looks like you’re _really_ liking it.” Ray let out a choked noise as his dick jumped, sharp and quick, precum leaking out to create a tiny spot on his pants. It hurt, it hurt _good_. Gabe’s eyes widened and he licked his lips again, breath coming in shorter. “Fuck,” he whispered. “You like this, huh, handsome?”

“Fuck,” Ray croaked, eyes squeezing shut. There was a tsk and suddenly Gabe was grabbing his face.

“Oh no, no,” he cooed. “That won’t do. You better look at me,” he said, ending with a firm _command_ that made Ray’s chest heave. He looked up at Gabe, who stared down at him, mouth partially open as he gazed down. Ray’s eyes raked over him, chest tightening as he went lower and saw Gabe’s bulge making a tent in the skirt of his dress.

“ _Please_ ,” Ray said, looking up into Gabe’s eyes again. Gabe’s eyebrows shot up. “Let me _touch_ you,” he begged. He knew it looked weak but he _didn’t fucking care_ because Gabe looked _good enough to eat_.

“H-Holy shit,” Gabe breathed, pulling Ray in with a hand twisted in the back of his hair, and kissed him hard, all teeth and tongue. Lipstick smeared over both of their faces as they panted into each other’s mouths. Gabe pulled Ray’s head back, getting a moan in response. He’d never _seen_ him so _pliable_. “You _really_ like what you see, huh?” Ray nodded weakly.

“Fuck yeah,” he said. Gabe pulled back, releasing him and standing in front of him.

“What’s your favorite part?” He asked. Ray furrowed his brow. “The heels? The wig?” Ray only perked one eyebrow, and Gabe pouted slightly. He tossed the wig to the side, shaking out his hair. Ray licked his lips and bit his lip. “The dress?” Ray’s breathing picked up. Gabe smirked. “Yeah? Like how it hugs my ass? My dick? My _tits_?” Ray’s dick jumped visibly in his pants and his hands twisted in the sheets as he grimaced in that all too familiar mix of pleasure and pain. “Wanna fuck ‘em?” He whispered. Ray let out a whine, something Gabe was pretty sure he’d _never_ made before in his life. Gabe fell to his knees in front of Ray, spreading his legs with hands on his thighs. Ray shook under his hands and the power of it all was _intoxicating_. He nuzzled at Ray’s clothed dick, holding his hips down as he thrust up with a groan.

“Shit, shit, _shit_ ,” Ray exclaimed, trembling with restraint.

“You gotta be a good boy, Raymond,” Gabe teased. It worked just the way he wanted. Ray did a full body shiver and Gabe couldn’t _take it_. He ripped Ray’s pants open, getting his dick out as best he could. He licked it, base to tip, flicking his tongue off the tip. Ray’s cock _weeped_ precum and Gabe licked his lips. He stripped the dress off the top of his body, glad it stretched, but left the bra on. Ray watched, biting his lip. Gabe spit on his dick, letting drool drip off his tongue and onto the red head, glistening. It looked _delicious_ , but that wasn’t what they were here for today. Not right now.

He pressed his pecs together around Ray’s cock, resting his arms on Ray’s thighs as he pushed his chest together. Ray humped experimentally before letting out a broken moan. His hips started moving, picking up speed. Gabe’s dick throbbed in the panties he’d decided to wear. Had to go all out, right?

Okay, so _maybe_ he thought Ray would be into it. He was _right_ anyway.

“Yeah, you like that?” He asked, looking up at Ray through his lashes, which he knew looked fucking incredible right now. Ray’s pretty pink mouth was agape, eyes blown with lust, and Gabe smiled. “You _love_ it, don’t you. Like how it hugs me? Like the feeling of the fabric against your cock?”

“You’re fucking sinful, holy shit,” Ray gasped, hips stuttering. “I’m-- I’m gonna--” Gabe leaned down, sucking the head into his mouth as Ray shot off, swallowing every drop. He tongued the slit, swirling once with his tongue for good measure. Ray whimpered as Gabe pulled off, licking his lips.

“Where’s your lube, pretty boy?” He asked. Ray quickly moved up the bed, grabbing the tube from his bedside table and tossing it to Gabe. He lifted up the dress, rubbing his cock through the panties, sticky from how much he’d leaked. Ray watched, soft dick twitching _already_. He removed his pants and underwear, laying himself out on the bed. Gabe moved to pull down the nylons, but Ray made a weird sound, turning red as he shook his head.

“You wanna, uh, leave them on?” He croaked. Gabe smiled, letting the band rest under his balls.

“Sure thing, gorgeous,” he replied. Gabe moved up to Ray, lifting his legs up. He put them both over one shoulder, smirking at Ray. He drenched his dick with lube before pouring some over his fingers. He slid three fingers between Ray’s thighs, lubing them up. Ray twisted his hands in the sheets, sweat dripping down his temple.

“Come _on_ ,” he groaned, impatient. Gabe ignored the bratty attitude, unable to hold back any more, and he thrust between the smooth skin of Ray’s thighs. “Oh _fuck_ yeah,” Ray moaned, loud and wanton. Gabe thrust faster, watching as Ray’s dick filled out _again_.

“God, I can’t believe how much you like this,” Gabe breathed. “I’m gonna wait for you now, yanno. Break into your place, wait in your room, on your bed, _pleasuring myself_ , dressed just,” a thrust, “like,” another, “this.” And one more. Ray cried out, dick leaking, and Gabe reached down, jerking him quickly. Ray clenched his thighs, tensing up and arching his back as he came again, leaking weakly onto his stomach. Gabe shuddered, hips stuttering as he came against the back of Ray’s balls, tucked in neatly. He was still a moment, before slowly sliding out and letting Ray’s legs down. He moved so he was between them, laying on top of Ray, not bothering to clean up.

“Uh,” Ray said, voice raw. “That was, uhm--”

“Really fucking good,” Gabe finished for him. “We’re definitely making a note of this.” Ray huffed before wrapping his arms around Gabe, holding on for as long as he could.


End file.
